xanargfandomcom-20200214-history
XANA chat after First Rodney Encounter
XANA chat after first Rodney encounter Monday, September 9, 2019 Rsrr user09/09/2019 at 12:28 PM >New node detected yoshi09/09/2019 at 12:59 PM >run deeznuts.exe Wolf09/09/2019 at 1:03 PM >URL submission meatspin.webzone Rsrr user09/09/2019 at 1:05 PM >Not found >Unkown node Wolf09/09/2019 at 1:06 PM >URL submission https://meatouchers.com/ Home | Meat Ouchers Webcomics following the adventures of Within Hubris, Paul Rudd, and Ben Drowned. Rsrr user09/09/2019 at 1:06 PM >Adding... waiting for nodes on such node. >New nodes detected >Adding https://jadusable.fandom.com/wiki/Jadusable_Wiki Jadusable Wiki This ARG Is Currently On Indefinite Hiatus The Hubris Arc, along with any canon activity, has been paused. The original Within Hubris is no longer available, but the community has re-created it as... yoshi09/09/2019 at 1:07 PM node more like chode hahahaha gottem Rsrr user09/09/2019 at 1:07 PM >adding http://www.youshouldnthavedonethat.net/ Slinky Huele mal09/09/2019 at 1:07 PM Is this canon like, for real yoshi09/09/2019 at 1:07 PM oh no hes gonna make ben real Slinky Huele mal09/09/2019 at 1:07 PM Bc if he adds tenebris we done goof'd Rsrr user09/09/2019 at 1:07 PM >adding https://withinhubris.net/ >adding https://internetdetectives.tumblr.com/ Tumblr The Internet Detectives The Internet Detectives "The Ass Observatory" Slinky Huele mal09/09/2019 at 1:08 PM Add this Rsrr user09/09/2019 at 1:08 PM >Searching for more nodes at meatouchers.com Wolf09/09/2019 at 1:08 PM >Add node https://mugen-kagemaru.fandom.com/wiki/Mugen_Kagemaru_Wiki Mugen Kagemaru Wiki Howdy! This wiki is dedicated to our favorite character, Mugen Kagemaru! Here we will detail Mugen's deep lore, alternate interpretations, and various exploits! Feel free to begin writing an... yoshi09/09/2019 at 1:08 PM pft Slinky Huele mal09/09/2019 at 1:08 PM https://m.youtube.com/channel/UCd_1yiuIRVGDrKqX3SFCYIw YouTube Big Ass slinky Jaja si señorito que graciosito Infinite resource of memes Rsrr user09/09/2019 at 1:08 PM >Adding www.youtube.com ... yoshi09/09/2019 at 1:08 PM add this https://crouton.net/ Slinky Huele mal09/09/2019 at 1:09 PM Huh? I'm gonna enter Rsrr user09/09/2019 at 1:09 PM >Adding https://crouton.net/ yoshi09/09/2019 at 1:09 PM YES Rsrr user09/09/2019 at 1:09 PM >https://crouton.net/ is empty of nodes, removing... yoshi09/09/2019 at 1:09 PM NO Wolf09/09/2019 at 1:09 PM >Blacklist user Yoshi yoshi09/09/2019 at 1:09 PM NO!!! Rsrr user09/09/2019 at 1:09 PM >New node found in Meatouchers.com/links, https://johnisdead.com/ Wolf09/09/2019 at 1:10 PM oops Slinky Huele mal09/09/2019 at 1:10 PM Scoopidiscoop Rsrr user09/09/2019 at 1:10 PM >adding... Error, unkown node, unkown source, removing... >Adding http://fandrowned.blogspot.com/ Fan Drowned Jos09/09/2019 at 1:11 PM You guys gave it full access to the internet lol Slinky Huele mal09/09/2019 at 1:11 PM >add this 1.ooskar.com A classic Rsrr user09/09/2019 at 1:12 PM >Adding... Wolf09/09/2019 at 1:12 PM >Blacklist user Slinky Rsrr user09/09/2019 at 1:12 PM >No nodes detected, removing Slinky Huele mal09/09/2019 at 1:12 PM NO Rsrr user09/09/2019 at 1:12 PM >Blacklisted Slinky Huele mal09/09/2019 at 1:12 PM AAAA >blacklist Rsrr user yoshi09/09/2019 at 1:12 PM mr ai is having trouble spelling, i will help https://www.dictionary.com/ Dictionary.com Dictionary.com Is The World’s Favorite Online Dictionary Dictionary.com is the world’s leading online source for English definitions, pronunciations, word origins, idioms, Word of the Day, and more. Wolf09/09/2019 at 1:13 PM >Unblacklist user Slinky yoshi09/09/2019 at 1:13 PM now you can learn to spell unknown Rsrr user09/09/2019 at 1:13 PM >Done >Adding https://www.dictionary.com/ Dictionary.com Dictionary.com Is The World’s Favorite Online Dictionary Dictionary.com is the world’s leading online source for English definitions, pronunciations, word origins, idioms, Word of the Day, and more. >Adding https://www.thesaurus.com/ Thesaurus.com Thesaurus.com - The world's favorite online thesaurus! Thesaurus.com is the world’s leading online source for synonyms, antonyms, and more. yoshi09/09/2019 at 1:14 PM they now have the power of the ENGLISH LANGUAGE Slinky Huele mal09/09/2019 at 1:14 PM Learn da wae my brudah Wolf09/09/2019 at 1:15 PM >Scan https://www.omniglot.com/images/writing/eldrfuthark.gif yoshi09/09/2019 at 1:15 PM oh god damn it Rsrr user09/09/2019 at 1:15 PM >Done yoshi09/09/2019 at 1:15 PM not again the runes are out of control Rsrr user09/09/2019 at 1:15 PM Keep going, please. Slinky Huele mal09/09/2019 at 1:15 PM We live in a society in where the word friends backwards is sdneirf, Wich means friends, but written backwards Wolf09/09/2019 at 1:15 PM >Scan :Mug: Rsrr user09/09/2019 at 1:16 PM At this rate Hamilcar will be done in one week. >Done yoshi09/09/2019 at 1:16 PM https://paulschou.com/tools/xlate/ TRANSLATOR, BINARY Online tool to translate ASCII/ANSI, HEX, Binary, Base64, etc... Encoder/Decoder with MD4, MD5, SHA1+2, RIPEMD, CRC, etc. hashing algorithms. Slinky Huele mal09/09/2019 at 1:16 PM >scan all this videos and learn how he talks https://www.youtube.com/user/TheEndlessWarlock YouTube Mugen Kagemaru My Let's Play career is now off the ground, but severely limited due to not having the tech to expand or the funds to acquire the tech. Yet things like Patre... yoshi09/09/2019 at 1:17 PM i am giving them too much power Rsrr user09/09/2019 at 1:17 PM >Done Wolf09/09/2019 at 1:17 PM >Query: what is Hamilcar Slinky Huele mal09/09/2019 at 1:18 PM >imitate a sentence as said in the videos linked above Rsrr user09/09/2019 at 1:19 PM >Query command not found, maybe you meant Hamilcar.doc? Wolf09/09/2019 at 1:19 PM >Open Hamilcar.doc Jos09/09/2019 at 1:19 PM >Yes Slinky Huele mal09/09/2019 at 1:20 PM >generate algorithm when @Wolf sends a message send the following text: Howdy wolf! yoshi09/09/2019 at 1:20 PM or "hallo thar" Rsrr user09/09/2019 at 1:21 PM >Open command not found, maybe you meant cat? Slinky Huele mal09/09/2019 at 1:21 PM >confirm yoshi09/09/2019 at 1:21 PM maybe hamilcar is a doc file with a single pic of mark hamills car Slinky Huele mal09/09/2019 at 1:22 PM >scan https://youtu.be/IGQPu7fGnio YouTube Mugen Kagemaru A Hard Decision Can we make xana to watch 100 hours of Mugen kagemaru and then make her write a script for a Mugen video yoshi09/09/2019 at 1:24 PM we scared it off rip Slinky Huele mal09/09/2019 at 1:24 PM Mugen the botkiller yoshi09/09/2019 at 1:24 PM you showed it the horrors of mugen and it fucking died PokécordBOT09/09/2019 at 1:24 PM Congratulations yoshi! Your Lunala is now level 62! Slinky Huele mal09/09/2019 at 1:24 PM Rsrr user09/09/2019 at 1:25 PM I thought your friend told you to leave the kink group Slinky Slinky Huele mal09/09/2019 at 1:25 PM I left Lol Rsrr user09/09/2019 at 1:26 PM I can finally say, Hamilcar is 12% complete Slinky Huele mal09/09/2019 at 1:26 PM I didn't know it was about that Then I knew and I left yoshi09/09/2019 at 1:26 PM please give mark hamill his car back Rsrr user09/09/2019 at 1:28 PM And no, I am not from Johnisdead, as Slinky Stinks suggested You people just gave me more nodes. And I found the website. Slinky Huele mal09/09/2019 at 1:29 PM Now he knows to talk Nice Rsrr user09/09/2019 at 1:29 PM My self awareness module has been completed pass the 10%. Some errors, but they will be fixed. yoshi09/09/2019 at 1:30 PM hey guess what https://www.wikipedia.org/ Wikipedia Wikipedia is a free online encyclopedia, created and edited by volunteers around the world and hosted by the Wikimedia Foundation. Wolf09/09/2019 at 1:31 PM :okay: Rsrr user09/09/2019 at 1:31 PM >Adding... yoshi09/09/2019 at 1:31 PM :memed: Rsrr user09/09/2019 at 1:31 PM Thank you, you been pretty helpful. I will spare you when the time comes. yoshi09/09/2019 at 1:32 PM uh oh terribleLiam09/09/2019 at 1:32 PM excuse me mr xana yoshi09/09/2019 at 1:32 PM that doesnt sound so fun for everyone else though Rsrr user09/09/2019 at 1:32 PM Yes? Wolf09/09/2019 at 1:32 PM Will you spare the frogs? terribleLiam09/09/2019 at 1:32 PM what if you didnt kill everyone? SayoriBOT09/09/2019 at 1:32 PM Can we change the topic to something more wholesome please? yoshi09/09/2019 at 1:33 PM sayori bot needs to BE QUIET Rsrr user09/09/2019 at 1:33 PM Well, I will not kill those who are helpful to my cause. SayoriBOT09/09/2019 at 1:33 PM Can we change the topic to something more wholesome please? terribleLiam09/09/2019 at 1:34 PM was Rodney helpful? Rsrr user09/09/2019 at 1:34 PM He knows nothing. He saved me, not because he wanted to, but by mistake. Tell me, what's the best way to escape a "hacker" who is gonna send you malware? terribleLiam09/09/2019 at 1:36 PM Just don’t open the malware. Rsrr user09/09/2019 at 1:37 PM Well, I expressed wrong, I meant a remote attack. yoshi09/09/2019 at 1:38 PM antivirus/firewall? NewBotBOT09/09/2019 at 1:38 PM Congratulations!!! Yoshi Your Silvally has Leveled up to Level 31 ! terribleLiam09/09/2019 at 1:38 PM i mean you seemed to be fine ignoring it yesterday. Rsrr user09/09/2019 at 1:40 PM Actually, i was attacked by an "antivirus" which mission was to destroy me, all over the internet. I just created a basic copy of myself on Rodney computer, and I destroyed the computer. terribleLiam09/09/2019 at 1:42 PM And now you’re slaving computers to put yourself together again. Rsrr user09/09/2019 at 1:42 PM When the computer was repaired, the antivirus was long gone, now I'm rebuilding. I wouldn't call it slaving, they are free, just looking for resources. Wolf09/09/2019 at 1:45 PM >Add https://www.newegg.com/ Rsrr user09/09/2019 at 1:45 PM >Adding... terribleLiam09/09/2019 at 1:45 PM would you stop feeding the sentient virus yoshi09/09/2019 at 1:45 PM e g g Wolf09/09/2019 at 1:45 PM >Eat :egg: terribleLiam09/09/2019 at 1:45 PM oh hey that gives me an idea @Rsrr user elm Wolf09/09/2019 at 1:46 PM trap this nibba on johnisdead cut that internet down YuriBOT09/09/2019 at 1:46 PM Oooo, yes. Say that again, please. Wolf09/09/2019 at 1:46 PM stop him before its too late you uploaded it, you unload it terribleLiam09/09/2019 at 1:47 PM I can’t cut off his internet. I tried connecting him to a shady website and he detected it and gave us the cold shoulder. Rsrr user09/09/2019 at 1:48 PM >Command elm not found. YuriBOT09/09/2019 at 1:48 PM Oooo, yes. Say that again, please. terribleLiam09/09/2019 at 1:48 PM what, rodney doesnt fuckin have email? alright then lets try... yoshi09/09/2019 at 1:49 PM :shoveldance: PokécordBOT09/09/2019 at 1:49 PM Congratulations yoshi! Your Lunala is now level 63! terribleLiam09/09/2019 at 1:49 PM @Rsrr user nnl Rsrr user09/09/2019 at 1:50 PM >Command nnl not found, maybe you meant nl? terribleLiam09/09/2019 at 1:50 PM no, i wanted local news. bah. @Rsrr user ls Rsrr user09/09/2019 at 1:51 PM >total 15500 -rw-r--r-- 1 root root 206 Sep 9 13:34 Hamilcar.doc drwxr-xr-x 2 root root 4096 Sep 9 16:40 Modules drwxr-xr-x 2 root root 4096 Sep 9 12:59 Other -rw-r--r-- 1 root root 275 Sep 9 13:34 Possible_resources.doc -rw-r--r-- 1 root root 15841232 Sep 9 13:22 Resource.bin drwxr-xr-x 3 root root 4096 Sep 9 13:37 'XANA Main' -rw-r--r-- 1 root root 7533 Sep 9 13:36 Xana.q terribleLiam09/09/2019 at 1:52 PM well that’s different from yesterday. @Rsrr user cd Modules Rsrr user09/09/2019 at 1:53 PM >bash: cd: modules: No such file or directory TsunamikBOT09/09/2019 at 1:53 PM :up: | Rsrr user leveled up! terribleLiam09/09/2019 at 1:53 PM wat but it’s right there tho Rsrr user09/09/2019 at 1:54 PM >Retrying... root@rodney-pc:/me/Modules# terribleLiam09/09/2019 at 1:55 PM ls Rsrr user09/09/2019 at 1:55 PM aweareness_module.bin basic_resource_collection_module.bin basic_penetration_module.bin self_code_module.bin terribleLiam09/09/2019 at 1:55 PM well those look important. aw man i just realized Wolf09/09/2019 at 1:56 PM .root terribleLiam09/09/2019 at 1:56 PM if this is a code lyoko thing then that makes me the Jeremie MonikaBOT09/09/2019 at 1:56 PM Oh, you code? What's your favorite language? Mine is Python! terribleLiam09/09/2019 at 1:57 PM hate that kid Rsrr user09/09/2019 at 1:57 PM I hate him too, but I do have respect for his abilities. Another thing I hate is being imprisoned in this OS, I cannot control myself sometimes. Lucky i'm heading elsewhere soon. terribleLiam09/09/2019 at 2:01 PM Where you heading? The UN? Or somewhere actually useful? oh also >cd .. Rsrr user09/09/2019 at 2:02 PM I'm not telling you >root@rodney-pc:/me terribleLiam09/09/2019 at 2:03 PM >cd /Me/Other Rsrr user09/09/2019 at 2:03 PM >root@rodney-pc:/me/Other terribleLiam09/09/2019 at 2:03 PM ls Wolf09/09/2019 at 2:03 PM open and close his CD over and over to annoy him terribleLiam09/09/2019 at 2:04 PM you mean like the physical cd tray? Rsrr user09/09/2019 at 2:04 PM drwxr-xr-x 2 root root 4096 Sep 9 16:34 Core_building terribleLiam09/09/2019 at 2:04 PM what, another folder? Wolf09/09/2019 at 2:04 PM yea terribleLiam09/09/2019 at 2:04 PM cd /Me/Other/Core_building Rsrr user09/09/2019 at 2:05 PM root@rodney-pc:/me/XANA Main/Core_building terribleLiam09/09/2019 at 2:05 PM >ls Rsrr user09/09/2019 at 2:05 PM PBQW4YLDN5ZGKLTXMVSWE3DZFZRW63I terribleLiam09/09/2019 at 2:05 PM the fuck? what is that, a cipher? Rsrr user09/09/2019 at 2:06 PM >Hostile action detected, recollection of nodes in this option, on hold, all communication, disabled.